Silence
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: Do I need to tell? But there is no other option...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. It's a mini story about Jake and Bianca. According to the old explanation of "Plan B" , where Bianca- by my hero. And so it is possible to tell the sequel.  
**

* * *

 _"Today is a very bright day," Bianca said._

 _She stood in the doorway of cave._

 _"There is not a single cloud..."she continued._

 _She held to his lips a mug of tea. She enjoyed it this morning. Slowly she took a SIP._

 _Her eyes turned round when she saw Jake coming._

 _After some time, Jake approached the threshold of the cave. He kept the bag in his teeth._

 _Bianca smiled. Jake smiled at it in the answer , and looked down. He slowly sank down onto the body of Bianca._

 _Bianca laughed._

 _"Nothing has changed yet, this morning," she said with a grin._

 _Jake put , his nose in her stomach. He didn't not suspended his nose for a few seconds. Then he climbed back up to levels eyes Bianca._

 _"Anyway , I have to be sure..."- began Jake , but Bianca his interrupt._

 _"Be sure. All in due time , Jake. Rather, the future daddy Jake..."_

 _Jake smiled and put his arm around Bianca._

* * *

Bianca opened her eyes. She raised her head up from the pillow. A light , cold sweat went down her body. Bianca exhaled deeply. She looked at Jake , who was lying next to her. He was sleeping peacefully. But Bianca couldn't sleep.

She quietly got up out of bed and go downstairs , where there's a semblance of a kitchen and living room combined.

Bianca poured himself a glass of water and drank a quick SIP to the end. But still she couldn't calm down. But from what?

Bianca looked down at her stomach. He was more than usual.

Bianca frowned.

 _ **"He doesn't know anything yet... What should I do?"- talking to yourself Bianca in the head.**_

She put down the glass and for some time she had not dared to go back to Jake.

She looked to the side , where was the way out. The sun is about to rise, and Jake will rise with it.

* * *

Jake wake as soon as the sun's rays , which were visible from the gap , touched Jake's eyes. He loudly and widely yawned. Licking his lips , he looked to the other side where Bianca to sleep . But to his surprise, she was gone.

Jake abruptly jumped up and came down.

But then he stopped when he noticed that Bianca's making coffee. Bianca looked at him.

"Good morning , I made you coffee," she said.

"How ... good... Why are you up so early?"asked Jake and crawled up to Bianca.

"Couldn't sleep" - was answered quickly by Bianca and offered him a mug of coffee.

Jake took it and took a SIP. He looked at Bianca.

"Why are you covered in a blanket? Today did not seem cold," Jake said and took another SIP.

Bianca straightened up and starters to hide the open under a blanket.

"Simply so... I'm cold."she said just as quickly and excitedly.

Jake to notice and narrow his eyes.

"You sick?"he asked with a slight sarcasm.

Bianca thought a moment. But then her eyes sank , she looked at Jake.

"Yeah... just so! I got sick, " she said more loudly and with a smile.

Jake to sniff.

"Is that great?"he asked her.

Bianca stopped to smile.

"No... but there is a reason to visit the town of "Dirt". I'll probably go to the doctor today... Even not today , and right now!"quickly Bianca said and began to gather.

Jake drank coffee in one gulp and put wanting.

"Do as you wish. I also have a case. I'll be back late tonight."Jake briefly said and crawled to the exit.

Bianca looked him.

Before leaving, Jake looked at her , but said nothing. Bianca nervously straightened his plaid , and hide in the abdomen. Jake wink at her with a slight smile and went on. Bianca frowned , but then continued to get ready.

* * *

Some time later , Bianca arrived in the city. She was in Doc's office. Although Bianca was more than any other citizen of the city, she was able to fit in Doc's office.

"Well, I think all without complications," - said Doc and removed the mask from his face.

Doc went to his Desk and began to write something. After a while he got up and gave a note to Bianca.

"Here is what you should be doing during this time. If there are pains or frequent dizziness , come to me," he said with a smile.

Bianca took the note and put it in the pendant. She nervously indeed.

"Is something wrong?"Doc asked, paying attention to her breath.

"It's all right," Bianca said simply.

She crawled over to the window and looked outside.

«Dock? Um ... Rango and Beans are in town now?"she asked , still looking out the window.

Dock scratching behind your ear.

"As far as I know, Rango left this morning. The next mission of the Sheriff. And here Mrs. Beans was to be at the ranch..." replied Doc with a smile.

Bianca looked at him.

"This is a very important moment for the family, Rango. Soon the kids will be born" - continued Doc.

Bianca smiled.

"It's just wonderful. Then I guess I'll go visit her. Thanks Doc " - said Bianca and crawled out of the office.

«Good luck !"- he waved a hand Dock and continued to work.

* * *

Bianca reached the ranch after a while. She was surprised when I noticed that Chicks run around the house and she was dressed not as usual. Bianca crawled closer.

* * *

«Come here!"- shouted Beans and jump .

But then the Beans stopped , as a shadow looms over her. She sharply turned into.

"Bianca? Hello" said the Beans and turned back.

Bianca was watching her. She noticed that he was dressed in a free gown , with a kerchief on her head. In the hands of the Beans to keep the Bank.

"What are you doing?"she asked thoughtfully.

Beans to jump, and then he slam the lid.

"Yes!" she said, and with shortness of breath and looked at Bianca "I was trying to catch a mosquito. I need to preserve a few dishes.»

Beans responded quickly and went into the house. Bianca followed her.

As they approached, the Beans waved their hand"to enter the house." Bianca completely went in the house , most of it was in the house. In particular the head. They were in the kitchen. The Beans were quite stuffy due to the steam from the pots with something. Beans opened the Windows.

"Wow... what a day." she said and looked at Bianca – "What's up Bianca? What happened?»

Bianca were sad.

"Not exactly...not that... not really...and ..." Bianca began , but she stopped as the Beans slowly approached her. Beans - consider her.

"And ... what?"- slowly asked Beans narrowing my eyes and smiled.

"W-why are you smiling?"- asked nervously Bianca and, too, in a heartbeat smiled.

Beans put his hands at his sides and chuckled.

"Maybe because you're pregnant," she said gently.

Bianca looked up sharply so that he hit his head on the ceiling of the house.

«Hush! Hush..." said the Beans quickly and walked over to Bianca.

"Is it that obvious?!"- asked Bianca and tried to RUB the head with a tail.

Beans leaned against to the wall.

"Well ... not to say that it is NOT NOTICEABLE ... " she replied briefly.

Bianca paused and let go of the head. Beans frowned.

"Does Jake know?" she asked.

Bianca shook her head.

"No ... I did not talk with Jake on this topic , I think he will not be happy to hear what happened..." - said Bianca sad.

Beans bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I've something to show you..." said Beans.

* * *

Bianca was outside. Its head has been at the second floor , in room Beans.

There Beans sitting on the bed near the wooden box. She slowly pulled the blanket, which covered for Pandora.

Bianca held out his head to get a closer look.

"Oh my God..."Bianca said quietly and smiled.

In the box there were three tabs of eggs. Beans, laughed quietly, but through some time have Beans smile vanished. She slowly closed the drawer with a blanket.

"But I brought you here for a reason," said Bean firmly.

Bianca understood what she was listening to her carefully.

"Jake is another type... but even criminals have children. I think Jake should know , Bianca.…»

"But suddenly he is categorically against!"- interrupt Bianca loudly.

"Hush ... hush..." repeated the Beans.

Bianca was silent.

Some time they remained silent , until Bianca not indeed.

"I don't know what to do..." she said.

Beans reached out to her neck. Bianca looked at her.

"Everything will be fine , sooner or later you should tell him everything" - said the Beans gently.

Bianca sighed .

"Yeah, you're right..." she said.

But then she had smiled.

"Can you help something? Jake will come late at night , and there is nothing to do at home," she said.

Beans, smiled and has nodded her.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation…**

* * *

Bianca came to the house. Step by step, she crawled slower and slower. She went into the cave.

"He hasn't come yet..." she said.

She was alone for a few more hours. Bianca didn't know how to tell him. Sometimes this brought to hysterics, but as soon as Jake appeared on the horizon Bianca took over. She came to the threshold and watched him. He was getting closer and closer. Bianca did not hide everything under the blanket , he had to know everything.

And Jake came closer.

"Why are you standing out in the cold?"he asked.

Bianca staggered.

"I need to tell you something, "she said quietly," Jake.…»

She stopped when Jake showed her something like a package. He was hanging on the tail of Jake.

"What is it?"she asked.

"I think that we need," he said and gave the bag to Bianca.

Bianca looked inside and saw the products , but there also was a small box. Bianca got her.

Her eyes widened ,there was a small blue pacifier , she looked at Jake.

«Jake?»

"You think I didn't notice anything all day? "he interrupted her.

Bianca was silent. What will happen now?

But she relaxed when Jake's coils hugged her.

"I hope the firstborn will be a boy," he said, and wink at her.

Bianca tears and intermittent laughter.

"Jake ..." she said and hugged him.

* * *

 **The End** **…**


End file.
